Is Married Life Easy?
by CAuthoria-The Candidate
Summary: A compilation of One Shots of the many pairings of the main goddesses and a few of the side characters as well. I hope you enjoy! BTW, if you don't know any of my characters... Read some of the other stories to get a better understanding of what's going on. Anyway, on to the One Shots!
1. Chapter 1

Is Married Life Easy?

Chapter 1: Bradley and Neptune

(This particular set of one shots take place after A Crazy Boy and a Beautiful Love and A Shade Of Green and Purple. A/N.)

-Planeptune- Bradley slept soundlessly in his bed without a shirt on and was wearing his purple pajama pants. Neptune snuck up to his left side and pounced right on top of him. He lets out a stream of air from his nose as he sat up in his bed.

"Really?! You couldn't just sit next to me?!" Bradley scolded Neptune.

"Baww… You're too bent up. Can't you just loosen up?" Neptune giggled as she hugged him.

"I thought last night was all about loosening up…" Bradley muttered as he looked down at his newlywed wife.

"Well, yes… But, you still owe me for last night. Sooo… How about some service?" Neptune smirked devilishly aa she tapped his nose and kissed him.

"What kind of service?" Bradley asked as he looked into Neptune's sky blue eyes.

-Later- Bradley walked up to Neptune as he was dressed in a goofy butler outfit, holding a tray of eggs and bacon out in front of him.

"Why am I doing this?!" Bradley groaned as he looked at his loving wife. Neptune giggled and transformed into Purple Heart.

"Because I need some service… Trust me. I won't be irrational," she smirked as she also changed into a purple nightgown, "Now… Rub my feet."

"Neptune, you're being irrational…" Bradley told her.

"A husband is supposed to care for his loving wife, is he not?" Purple Heart smiled as she crossed her legs.

"Oh, boy…" Bradley sighed as he knelt in front of Purple Heart and began to rub her feet. Soon enough, Histoire hovered in.

"Pardon me… I hate to interrupt," Histoire told them as she hovered up to them.

"Histy… My Hubby is giving me a foot massage. What seems to be the problem?" Purple Heart sighed as she looked at the tome.

"It is… Noire, Vert, and Blanc wishes to speak with you personally," Histoire told her.

"Well… Put them onscreen, Hubby. We have business to attend to," Purple Heart ordered.

"I'm not your slave… Geez," Bradley grumbled as he walked over to a large blue screen and turned it on. 3 separate screens appeared on the one screen.

"This had better be good… Hubby was giving me a foot massage," Purple Heart pouted.

"Only you would take advantage of that man like that, Neptune…" Vert sighed as she shook her head.

"Listen… We heard about your wedding. We wished we could've attended… But, national security was a pain in my ass," Noire told Purple Heart.

"You know we wouldn't miss out on one of the most important days of your lives, you 2," Vert told them. Purple Heart sighed and nods her head.

"I know… It's just… We finally got the peace treaty filled out, too. But… I just wished that you would've been there. It was so beautiful," Purple Heart told them, "It was as beautiful as IF and Harley's wedding. It's one of the first times that I've ever seen Iffy cry… It was so cute!"

"Uhh… You're going off track again," Bradley told Neptune.

"Oh, right… Ahem! What is it that you need from me?" Purple Heart asked seriously.

"Well… We wanted to throw you a proper bridal shower," Vert told Purple Heart.

"I think it's a little too late for that," Bradley muttered as he continued to rub Purple Heart's feet.

"Well, if you insist on giving me presents…" Purple Heart giggled.

"Neptune!" Histoire scolded Purple Heart as she glanced at her.

"Kidding! Look… You don't really have to do this for me," Purple Heart told them as she looked down at the ground.

"We want to do this… To make it up to you," Blanc told her, "Besides… Brian is riding my ass about it this whole week!" Blanc's attitude changed from calm to pissed in 2 seconds flat. A vein appeared on her forehead as one of her eyes became blood red.

"Yowza! Calm down, woman!" Bradley panicked. Blanc sighed and shook her head.

"You good?"

"Yeah…"

"Why are you rubbing Neptune's feet?"

"I rocked her panties off a little too hard last night… And, I owe her now," Bradley sighed.

"Don't say it like that!" Purple Heart blushed as she slaps him in the back of the head.

"Oww!"

"-Sigh-… Ignore him. If you want to go through with this, I won't have any objections. How long will it take for you ladies to set up this bridal shower?" Purple Heart asked the other goddesses as she looked back up at the screen.

"About 2 weeks at the most… The fewest amount of days will be about 3 or 4 days if we pull some all-nighters," Vert said as she folds her arms across her chest, "I will have to finish up my 3 games that I have on standby and I will help."

"Where should we have it?" Purple Heart asked.

"Well… That's gonna be a problem if you leave it to us," Blanc said honestly.

"Well, then… I choose Leanbox," Purple Heart said, "I heard the sakura blossoms are beautiful this time of year over there."

"We have no objections to that," Noire said.

"That was easy! Well, then… How about some pudding?"

"Don't push it…" Bradley and Blanc said at the same time.

"Aww… Okay. Well, I leave it in your capable hands," Purple Heart smiled.

"Bye," Blanc said as she turned off her screen.

"Have fun… But, not too much fun," Vert teased as she also turned off her screen as well. Noire was left there with a stoic look on her face.

"Is there something wrong, Noire?"

"Umm… Nothing. I'll see you soon," Noire said as she turned off her screen as well.

"Wonder if Noire needed to talk about something," Purple Heart said as she looked down at Bradley.

"There… All done. Is there anything else, my lovely goddess?" Bradley smirked as he looked at her.

"You don't have to say it like that…" Purple Heart giggled as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you, Neptune…"

"I love you too, Bradley…"

"I can't honestly say the married life is easy… But, I wouldn't have it any other way," Bradley thought as he laid his wife down onto the bed.

(Uh… I'm not much of a romantic writer… But, I can be funny whenever I want! Random and short, I know… The next one will be longer and my favorite pairing! A/N.)

(You owe me as well, pal! Neptune)

(Oh, shut up… A/N.)

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Is Married Life Easy?

Chapter 2: Pseudo Bradley and Nepgear

(I'll dub the younger version either Pseudo or Younger Bradley. Just so you guys don't get confused. A/N.)

-Hyperdimension #2; Leanbox- Pseudo Bradley looked out his bedroom window and sighed. He was working on some paperwork for the Basillicom and he was finishing up… Until he got really bored. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed the sides of his face.

"So bored… Have to finish this up, though," Pseudo Bradley sighed as he shook his head. Suddenly, a brown spotted Dogoo bounced towards Pseudo Bradley and lands on his left shoulder.

"Oh, Bone… I'll play with you in a minute."

"But, Bradgoo…" Bone pouted as he looked at him cutely while his small blue eyes sparkled.

"Enough with the puppy dog eyes… It's getting old," Pseudo Bradley groaned. Bone pouted and hops off of Pseudo Bradley's shoulder.

"I got a letter from Geargoo…" Bone said as he pulled a letter from out of nowhere and held it in his mouth.

"Gear sent me a letter? Ok, what is it? She knows that she can always contact me via Vanity Bracelet," Pseudo Bradley said as he opened the letter.

"Dear my beloved husband… How are you today? I wish to invite you to Planeptune for a day of fantasy and wonders! In other words… I wish to take you to an amusement park! Meet me this afternoon at Sega Park… Your loving wife, Nepgear Phoenix. P.S., Dress for the occasion; but, not too dressy," the letter read. Pseudo Bradley looked down at himself and groaned. He was in his pajamas the entire time.

"So, that means… I have to get ready," Pseudo Bradley sighed as he quickly took off his shirt and tossed it aside. He then raced to the bathroom to get ready. Bone hopped onto the bed and looked at the bathroom door.

-Sega Park; Planeptune; 12:00 P.M.- Nepgear was waiting in front of a vast amusement park with a pink and purple teddy bear in her arms. She wore a pink frilly shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts under her signature blue sailor outfit and a blue bandanna around her neck. Beside her was a little boy that looked just like her and Pseudo Bradley combined. This was their 6 year old son, B.J. Phoenix. He had spiky black hair with purple highlights on the sides of his hair. He had a left light purple eye and a right green eye. He wore a green and purple shirt under a pair of blue overalls and a pair of green boots.

"Where is Daddy, Mommy? Is he coming?" B.J. asked as he looked up at Nepgear.

"He should be coming… I hope," Nepgear told B.J. as she said the last part to herself. Suddenly, her N-Gear began to ring loudly. She pulled it out and opened it up. It was Pseudo Bradley calling her.

"Hey, sweetie… Where are…" Nepgear said as she answered him. Then, there was a loud explosion that shrieked from the phone. Nepgear almost dropped the phone and caught in in one fell swoop. She held it up and looked at the screen.

"I'm coming, Gear… Damn Ancient Dragons are blocking the way to Planeptune! It's gonna be a while before I can get to you!" Pseudo Bradley told her as he looked into the screen of his Vanity Bracelet. Then, an Ancient Dragon shot flames right towards him. He flew upwards and called out Tari, one of his twin Claymores.

"I have a family date to attend to, you damn reptiles! Back off!" Pseudo Bradley yelled as he slashed one of the Ancient Dragons into binary code.

"Bradley, just hold on… I'm coming to help-" Nepgear said as she looked at the screen.

"No! You're with B.J.! I can handle this! I promise!" Pseudo Bradley told her.

"You know how I worry…" Nepgear told him as she looked at him.

"Daddy…" B.J. said with a pout.

"It's okay… I won't be long," Pseudo Bradley told B.J. as he looked over at him.

"It's a promise," Pseudo Bradley told them as he hung up. Nepgear puts her N-Gear away and looked at B.J. with a concerned look on her face.

"Mommy?" B.J. said as he squeezed her hand. Nepgear raised her head and sighed.

-Meanwhile; Planeptune Border- " **Darkness Cross!** " Pseudo Bradley called as he slashed an Ancient Dragon into binary code while the blade of his sword darkened. He turned and looked around at the surrounding Ancient Dragons that closed him in a tight circle.

"Aww… Come on already! I'm already late! Get out of my way!"

" **Multiple Beam Launcher, Fire!** " a voice called as several beams of light blew the dragons back. Purple Sister hovered beside Pseudo Bradley and looked back at him.

"I told you that I'd handle this!" Pseudo Bradley told her.

"Yeah… I know… But, I told you on our wedding day that we'd protect each other," Purple Sister told him as she raised her left hand to show him a small diamond ring on her left ring finger, "I wouldn't live with myself if anything happened to you, Bradley. We have a son to raise, you know."

"True… All right. You got me," Pseudo Bradley sighed as he nods his head, "Let's clear this out and have that family outing! By the way… Where is B.J.?"

"With Neptune… Which now that I think about it wasn't the best idea," Purple Sister said as Pseudo Bradley changed into Green Brother.

"Yeah… I get what you're saying. I couldn't leave him with Vert, even though I love my older sister to death. And, the others are on their own adventures at the moment," Green Brother agreed, "Only sensible person would probably be either Roxie, Broccoli, or IF."

"Agreed… But, let's keep that a secret for now," Purple Sister smiled as she tapped Green Brother on the nose with her right index finger.

"Oh, boy… Come on," Green Brother sighed as he called forth Celestia, the other half of his twin Claymores.

" **I'll shred them with my Panzer Blade!** " Purple Sister called as she slashed several Ancient Dragons in half. Green Brother leaps over his purple haired wife and kicked an Ancient Dragon in the face.

"Try this on for size! **Boom Slash!** " Green Brother and Purple Sister called at the same time. They unleashed a double slash and a large scale explosion followed suit. The rest of the Ancient Dragons disappeared into binary code. Purple Sister and Green Brother lands on the ground and looked at each other.

"Goodness, that was rough… Rougher than Neptral Tower," Purple Sister sighed as she returned to normal, "But, at least we got them. How about that family date, then?"

"Yeah… I know. Grab on," Green Brother smirked as he held out his hand. Nepgear held on and both of them flew off to Planeptune.

-Later That Day; Sega Park; Planeptune- Bradley, Nepgear, and B.J. were walking through the vast amusement park and looked around. B.J. had a huge smile on his face as he held onto Nepgear's hand.

"Wow! This place is awesome!" B.J. called happily as he looked around at the fantastical attractions of the park.

"I'm glad I finished work sooner… Now, I can goof off with you guys. Thanks for this, Gear," Bradley told her as he smiled at her.

"Ehehe… No problem," Nepgear giggled as she blushed at him. B.J. points to a shooting booth with a bunch of toy guns lined up. Lawliana stood behind the booth with a smirk on her face.

"Cupid? What're you doing here?" Bradley asked as he looked at the blue haired treasure hunter.

"I'm volunteering for today… Don't mind me! Anyway, welcome to Treasure Dragon! Shoot the hidden dragon to win a fabulous Treasure Dragon plushie! Only 2 Credits to play! Wanna give it a try?" Lawliana smirked as she leaned on the counter. B.J. looked up at his father with expectant eyes.

"Okay… Go for it," Bradley smiled as he pulled out 2 bills from his pants pocket. He gave it to Lawliana and she pressed a button beside her. The wall behind her sprouted to life and a cardboard cutout of an Ancient Dragon spurred to life. B.J. picked up a blue rifle and began shooting at the many cardboard Ancient Dragons that swarmed out of nowhere on the wall. A small cardboard Ancient Dragon suddenly appeared behind a larger Ancient Dragon. B.J. narrowed his eyes and leaned back a little and shot on a 45 degree angle upwards. A small red plastic ball soared above their heads and hits the small Ancient Dragon behind them.

"I did it!" B.J. called as some bells went off.

"Wow… I've seen few people pull that maneuver off. Uni was one of them… Oh, well. Here you go, little guy!" Lawliana smiled as she hands B.J. a plushie of an Ancient Dragon.

"Yay! Look, Mommy and Daddy! I got a prize!" B.J. giggled as he showed his parents his prize.

"Good job, little buddy! That was an amazing shot!" Bradley smiled as he pets B.J. on the head. B.J. smiled as he hugs Bradley.

"I love you, Daddy…" B.J. said as he looked up at Bradley.

"I love you too, son… You and your mother. More than you know," Bradley smiled.

"Aww… I love you, Bradley, Nepgear smiled as she kissed him on the lips.

(That's it for this One-Shot! Man, this took longer than I expected…. Next one is a doozy for me. It's everyone's favorite Tsundere and one of my personal favorite OCs! Stay tuned! A/N.)

-End Chapter 2-


End file.
